


I Need You. I'll Bring You Home.

by lesbianmoose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmoose/pseuds/lesbianmoose
Summary: Takes place after S5 Ep7: Perils of Peekablue. Perfuma talks to one of her fellow princesses about what's been troubling her... as well as her feelings towards Scorpia.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	I Need You. I'll Bring You Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfuma: -sighs- I miss my wife... I miss her a lot. 
> 
> Seriously though, I just wanted to write something angsty related for my favourite SPOP ship... and because I wanna provide more Scorfuma content on here!
> 
> Also, this one-shot will have spoilers for S5 of SPOP. So, don't read this if you don't wanna be spoiled!
> 
> Also I just want to say thanks to everyone who proofread this for me!!

It hadn’t been that long since the night when everything went horribly wrong at the Enchanted Grotto. What was supposed to be a pretty straight-forward mission to find Prince Peekablue, turned into an absolute disaster.

Perfuma was feeling incredibly distraught, the events from the other night kept replaying over and over again in her head. Not only did they lose Mermista, but they also lost Scorpia to Horde Prime and his chips. Later on, she found out that they had lost Spinnerella & Micah as well. It seemed like the entire universe was against them, with no karmic punishment against Horde Prime in sight.

Without Adora and the others who were still currently in space, the Rebellion was now reduced to a handful. Aside from herself, there was only Sea Hawk, Netossa, Frosta & Swift Wind left to hold down the fort. Currently, Netossa assumed the role of leader, but Perfuma was her second-in-command. She really didn’t want such a responsibility, but considering who the other options were… she decided to accept the cards that were dealt to her.

The group had just finished discussing their next steps moving forward and all Perfuma wanted to do now was to try and de-stress. She decided to engage in some meditation, as well as brew a cup of lemon balm tea. After preparing a cup, she made her way over to a more secluded spot in the cave. She wanted to try and avoid as many distractions as possible.

On her way, she saw Netossa crying at the meeting table, softly whimpering, “Spinny, I’m so sorry,” in a very gravelly voice. She also noticed Sea Hawk sitting on the ground nearby. He was clutching a picture of himself & Mermista together in his hands, never taking his eyes off of it for even a second.

Perfuma could tell that he wasn’t feeling himself, not when his dearest Mermista wasn’t around. She hadn’t heard him say a thing since they returned from their mission. He wasn’t even singing any sea shanties, which was really concerning to the rest of the group.

It hurt Perfuma’s heart to see two of her friends in such a state, but she could relate to them. She knew what it was like, to not have someone you love by your side, the feeling of remorse over what you could’ve done to save them. Yes, she could empathize with them… because this was how she was feeling about Scorpia. 

Over the past little while, she had grown fond of the taller woman; she had become so important to her. The scene of the elevator doors closing, with her companion being left behind, kept replaying over and over again in her head. The agonizing pain within her heart increased every time this happened.

Bringing herself back to reality, she settled onto a spot on the ground, inhaling her tea’s remedying lemon scent. She took a few sips before setting off to the side and getting into a more comfortable position to meditate. Even with the tea’s help, she had an unusually hard time focusing. She was trying to concentrate on her breathing, making sure that her mind wasn’t wondering anywhere else.

However, that was easier said than done, considering it felt like her head was running a million miles a minute. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the voice of a friend… it was none other than Frosta.

“Hey Perfuma, is it okay if I join you?”

The younger princess looked just as troubled as herself. Perfuma grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it next to her. She gently patted the spot beside her and Frosta took a seat. The two sat in silence for the next couple of minutes and Perfuma went back to focusing on her breathing. Frosta was attempting to meditate… keyword being, “attempt”.

Perfuma knew that the younger girl had trouble keeping still during meditation, but she figured that she’ll get the hang of things… eventually. She gave Frosta a reassuring pat on the head, encouraging her to keep trying.

A few more minutes passed, before Frosta finally spoke up. “So, are you doing okay, Perfuma?”

Perfuma took one last deep breath in, before exhaling and twisting her body around in order to face the other girl. She decided to put off meditation for the time being, as it had been awhile since she & Frosta had gotten to chat.

“If I’m going to be honest, Frosta, I could be doing better.”

She smoothed out her dress, before gently laying her hands out on her lap. She took a quick sip of tea and slumped her shoulders before continuing, “Every time I think about what happened at the Enchanted Grotto, I feel an excruciating amount of pain within my chest. Our friends are gone and everything just feels so hopeless. What if Adora and the others don’t come back? What will we do then? We’d have lost them all and Horde Prime would surely win… and I can’t help but feel somewhat responsible.”

Her eyes were squeezed shut, as the tears fell from her face. She was having trouble figuring out what to say next. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but they just didn’t want to come out.

But, before she could even blink, she was coming undone. The words that she struggled to find, were now spewing out of her mouth. 

“IT’S MY FAULT THAT SCORPIA’S GONE, I-I COULDN’T KEEP HER SAFE! I’M SO SORRY, FROSTA! I’M… SO SORRY, I--”

Frosta tackled her to the ground, bringing her into a tight hug. She was brought out of her uncontrollable sobbing by the younger girl’s words of reassurance: “It wasn’t your fault, Perfuma! If it wasn’t for Scorpia’s sacrifice, you wouldn’t be here right now!”

Perfuma’s eyes were wide, as she listened in. She could feel the younger girl’s head on her shoulder, now becoming soaked with tears.

“You and the other princesses are like older sisters to me! I’m just so glad that you’re still here! I don't know what I would’ve done if I had lost you all in the same day! Please don’t blame yourself Perfuma, okay?” 

She pulled the other girl closer to her in a tighter embrace; as she heard her desperate pleas. Perfuma was grateful for what her friend had said. She stroked the other girl’s hair; with a smaller stream of tears now flowing down her face.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Frosta. Thank you, for reminding me that my fears and worries aren’t the truth. I’m so glad that I’m still here to fight alongside you & the others… and it’s all because of Scorpia.

The two of them stayed there and cried in each other’s arms. When they were finished, Perfuma wiped the last of her’s & Frosta’s tears away using a nearby rag. 

After things had settled down, Frosta leaned her head against the older girl’s shoulder, quietly humming as Perfuma wrapped an arm around her.

“I miss Scorpia, I miss having my big sis around.” Frosta whispered.

“I… miss her too, Frosta.” Perfuma whispered back.

She was lucky to have friends like Frosta in her life, those that she could be vulnerable around. It felt pretty good to get what had been troubling her off of her chest. Her only regret was that she didn’t say anything sooner. She felt like water, spilling out of a teapot. 

Frosta decided to leave Perfuma for the time being as she was feeling pretty tired and wanted to go lay down for a bit. She couldn’t blame her: after all of the crying, she was probably emotionally exhausted. But, before she let the other girl go, she needed to get one last thing off of her chest.

“Wait, Frosta, before you go, there’s something else that I need to confess. If that’s okay with you?”

The younger princess nodded, Perfuma bit down on her bottom lip before continuing.

“Well, I haven’t really told anyone this yet, but I’ve realized that I’ve developed feelings… for Scorpia. She has the most beautiful soul, she’s so kind, and I… I… I think that I am in love with her.”

She had been staring off into the distance, with a tender look in her eyes. Talking about the woman that she loved made her cheeks feel as red as the roses in her garden back at home. These feelings were no longer just kept to herself and it felt like a bit of a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She looked over to see that Frosta was trying really hard not to laugh.

“Wait, so you have a crush on Scorpia? Wow Perfuma, I never would’ve guessed!”

Even though she could feel every bit of sarcasm that came from the younger girl’s words, she couldn’t help but grin. She rubbed the back of her neck as she giggled.

“Is it really that obvious, Frosta?”

The other girl nodded and cleared her throat.

“Yeah, it really was. Well, at least to me. I see the way you behave around big sis, Perfuma. You’ll act like the two of you are the only ones in the room, when there’s plenty of other people around. You should confess to her when she comes back, then you can be sickeningly cute together.” 

Perfuma nodded in agreement. Maybe when Scorpia returned, she would express how she really felt… that is if they could bring her back. Noticing that the other girl was yawning pretty loudly, she reminded her that she should probably go lay down for a bit. They shared one last tight embrace, before Frosta made her way to another corner of the cave.

When she was alone again, she conjured up a pink flower that she held in both of her hands. It was similar to the one that she had placed on Scorpia’s vine restraint not too long ago. Glancing at the flower made her smile; it reminded her of the woman that meant the world to her. Perfuma couldn’t help but shed a few more tears, as she held the blossom against her chest. She sat there in silence, as she muttered an oath to herself: “Scorpia, no matter what it takes, I promise that I’ll do everything in my power to save you… and the others. Frosta needs you… I need you. I’ll bring you home… and then we’re going to have to talk about… us.”


End file.
